


Peg me like one of your French girls

by Rizzlemydizzlefizzle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, Lotor is glad to serve her, No Beta, Pegging, She has Coran's last name b/c i'm still pissed he never got to say goodbye, She's a Queen, we just die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizzlemydizzlefizzle/pseuds/Rizzlemydizzlefizzle
Summary: Allura needs to let off some steam; Lotor is happy to be in her presence
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Peg me like one of your French girls

Lotor whimpers and grips the sheets below him, the dildo dragging and pressing inside with delicious friction. When Allura - president of the student government, all honors, highest GPA at the university, already has a job set up after graduation with the UN - Wimbleton invited him to an intensive study session, Lotor was not expecting...this. His bag with all their shared class textbooks spilled out on the ground by the door where he dropped it. Correction. Where it fell after Allura quite suddenly lunged for him. Their clothes scattered on the floor and some, quite literally, thrown across the room. Her bed squeaking and shaking vigorously.

Needless to say though, he wasn’t complaining.

Lotor groans when she pulls back out, the strap-on spilling lube down his thighs. He feels flushed, like his skin is boiling, but that’s nothing compared to when Allura rakes her nails down his back. She grabs his hips and aligns them together again, sliding back in. The pace she is setting is so slow, Lotor’s eyes cross and hips twitch back in frustration. Suddenly, there a loud smack on his right ass cheek and a tingly afterburn. She leans down against him; he feels her breasts press against the heated flesh of his back and her hair tickling his sides where it drapes down. 

"Don't be a bad boy" She whispers into his ear, then drags her tongue along the shell of it. A few dribbles of pre-cum leak from his cock when that liquid heat reaches the pointed tip of his ear; he can't hold back his moan.

Allura sinks her teeth into the meat of Lotor’s neck and he cries out in surprise. Apparently that is the only warning he receives as she picks up her pace; the smacking of skin on skin so loud that the next dorm over could probably hear them.

The sweat between them makes everything slick and she nails his prostate with each thrust. Lotor knows he won’t last long. She releases his neck from her teeth and instead laves it with kisses which quickly turn into sucking hickeys. She can sense that he’s close- the tensing of his shoulders combined with the small, pitiful gasps he is letting out clues her in. Allura lets her left hand trail down to his dick, keeping a firm grip of his hips in her right hand. She picks up the pace to bruising levels and then, timing with a powerful thrust to his prostate, she flicks his dick.

Lotor immediately comes all over the bed sheets below them with a choked cry and sob. Allura pulls out and away, letting him fall in his own mess. She scoots down to the bottom of the bed and situates herself with her legs open, strap-on off and set on the bedside table. Right next to where she kindly put Lotor’s glasses when this all started. 

After a few moments to gather his breath, Lotor struggles to turn himself around and face her. She pulls her long hair over her shoulder and gives him a sweet smile. Opening her legs and bit more she coos to him.  
“We aren’t done yet baby”

He comes to hover just above her clit, almost teasing her with his hot breath. She tangles a hand in his hair, then grips the white strands tight to put his mouth where it belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obsessed with Allura pegging fics and have unfortunately not been able to find many. If any of ya'll know any good ones, please leave me a comment or a message! I'm starving over here...
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
